Seven Nights
by Shadowblade217
Summary: When Scott and Stiles apply for a part-time job as night guards at a failing pizza joint, neither of them have any idea what to expect. What they find inside, however, is a nightmarish horror that will lead them to explore a decades-old tragedy, in the hopes of putting the restless ghosts haunting the restaurant to rest before they themselves fall victim to the vengeful spirits.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 _ **Seven Nights**_

.

 **Chapter 1: The Job**

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious! This could be perfect!"

Scott McCall stared at his best friend for a long moment, wondering if he'd actually lost his mind. "Stiles… why would you want to work a part-time night job at a _kids' pizza parlor?_ "

Stiles Stilinski, who had been holding up a flyer, sighed. "Look, Scott, my dad keeps telling me I need to get a part-time job. I need to make some money, and this is an easy way to do it. We go in, we sit in some office looking at security cameras for a few hours, and they pay us. I don't see the problem with that."

"Well, I mean… what do we even know about this place?" Scott protested. He took the flyer, examining it and reading it aloud while he sat down on his bed: Stiles was seated at his desk chair, facing him expectantly. " _Help Wanted: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guards to work the night shift. 12 AM to 6 AM. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment_ –" His head snapped up, and he stared wide-eyed at Stiles. " _Injury or dismemberment?_ Did you even _read_ this thing?!"

"Oh, relax," Stiles replied, waving off his concerns. "They always put that kind of stuff on job interviews, trying to scare people. I mean, come on: it's a _pizza parlor_. Plus, it says that all I'd have to do would be to sit in the office all night and look at security cameras. How dangerous could it possibly be?"

Scott sighed. _Famous last words_ , he thought to himself.

.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, in Scott's opinion, didn't look that different from a diner like Chuck E. Cheese. The place looked rather old and run-down, with a black-and-white tiled floor and peeling paint on the walls. It was still fairly popular, though, apparently: there were lots of kids running around, their laughter echoing through the restaurant.

Stiles led the way through the large dining area, sidestepping a few kids who came dashing past him. Scott trailed after him, glancing around curiously.

The place seemed to be built around the central dining room, which was filled with rows of large tables. On the right side, as they entered, was what looked like a large stage, with big purple curtains drawn in front of the stage to block it off. There was another, smaller set of curtains in the far wall, and a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY to the right of it.

"Um… any idea where the manager is?" Scott inquired.

"Hi there!" a cheerful male voice called to them from the other side of the room. The two boys turned, to see a middle-aged man wearing an employees' uniform walking towards them. He had tousled black hair, with a mustache and goatee, and a friendly smile on his face. He was casually dressed, wearing a dark blue vest with _F.F._ emblazoned on the front and _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_ on the back, as well as a red flannel shirt, a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He also had a hat on his head, a blue baseball cap with large, furry brown ears attached to it. A nametag on his vest read MARK.

"How're you boys doing?" he asked with a grin, shaking each of their hands. "My name's Mark Cawthon: I'm the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What can I do for you?"

"Uh… hi," Stiles greeted him, somewhat hesitantly. "My name's Stiles; this is Scott. We're here about the open night guard position?"

"Oh!" Mark seemed surprised for a moment, and then smiled. "Well, all right, then. Please follow me."

.

"So why're you boys interested in working here?" Mark inquired, leaning back in his chair in the security office. The office's setup was fairly simple: a large wooden desk with two rolling chairs behind it. There were two doorways, one on either side of the office, to the left and right of the desk: there was a control panel next to each door, each with a red button marked DOORS and a green button marked LIGHTS. The desk itself was empty, except for a landline phone, a desktop Mac computer, and an oscillating fan. There was only one light on the ceiling, which left the place somewhat dimly lit.

"Well, you know…" Stiles shrugged. "Needed a summer job, and this one seemed pretty good."

"Well, you're not wrong about that." Mark grinned. "The job's pretty simple: we're looking for two security guards to watch this place during the night shift. You'd start at midnight, and your shift lasts until 6 A.M. Basically, all you've gotta do is sit here and watch the place until midnight." He turned the computer, showing them that the screen displayed a layout of the building, with designations showing the locations of eleven security cameras. "You can monitor pretty much the whole building from here: there's only two areas that aren't covered by the security cameras. The kitchen camera hasn't worked for a while: it's got audio, but no video. And we haven't installed security cameras downstairs in the basement yet, so until we get around to that you won't be able to see anything down there. The entrance to the basement is in the Spare Parts room, in case you ever need to go down there for any reason. That's where we keep all the spare costumes, for example, if anything goes wrong with the ones we've got. The backup generator that powers the place at night is down there too."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. _Well, that's not creepy or anything_ , he thought to himself.

"So, anyway, I guess the most important thing is: would you be able to work those hours?" Mark inquired. "The job's five days a week, from twelve to six each night: you would have the option to work on weekends too, if you wanted to earn some overtime." He folded his hands in front of him, looking at them expectantly. "So? What do you say?"

Stiles exchanged a glance with Scott, who shrugged. "My mom's been working late shifts at the hospital lately, so it shouldn't be a problem for me."

"Me neither, at least not over the summer." Stiles turned back to Mark and grinned. "We're in."

Mark grinned. "Okay, great! You can start Monday night: come in at about 11 P.M., and we'll fill out the paperwork. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Scott confirmed.

Nodding and smiling, Mark shook hands with each of the boys in turn. "Glad to have you here, boys. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

.

 _Two days later…_

Stiles pulled his Jeep into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, glancing around at it came to a stop under one of the lights. He looked over at Scott, who was fidgeting in the passenger's seat, looking around nervously. "You okay?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine." Scott frowned. "Just… feeling a little weird, for some reason. Something about this doesn't feel right."

Stiles's eyes widened. "Ah… define 'doesn't feel right'. As in, I-ate-too-much-lunch-today 'doesn't feel right', or some-supernatural-monster-is-about-to-kill-us 'doesn't feel right'?"

Scott thought that over. "Uh… not sure."

"Of course not," Stiles sighed. "Whatever: let's just do this already."

Mark was waiting for them in the main show room, which was now empty: he greeted them cheerfully. "Hey there, guys! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Scott replied politely. "So, what do we need to do, exactly?"

"Fairly simple," Mark explained, leading the way back to the office. "All you guys have to do for the job is stay back here in the security office, watch the cameras, and make sure everything stays normal."

The three of them entered the office, where Mark picked up a folder from the desk and held it out to them. "Employee contracts," he explained. "I just need you two to fill these out, and we're good to go."

"So, all we have to do is sit in here and watch the cameras?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"That's it," Mark confirmed with a smile. "Well, you've also got to watch your power usage: the restaurant's power switches over to a generator after the place shuts down at midnight, to cut down on our electric bill. To save money, we put in a cutoff switch on the generator once it uses up a certain amount of power. Once the usage of the generator hits its limit, it'll shut down automatically. If that happens, you wouldn't have any power at all, and it'd pretty much be totally dark in here. So I'd suggest making sure the power doesn't run out, which means you should try to use your systems as sparingly as you can." He indicated the computer on the desk, which had a power bar prominently displayed in the upper right corner. "One of our electricians set that up: it monitors how much power's left before the generator shuts down. So if that gets to zero, the place goes dark."

Scott and Stiles exchanged nervous glances. "Well, if that happens, is there… any way to get the power back on?" Scott spoke up. "Or would we just have to wait until morning?"

"Well…" Mark tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose you _could_ go downstairs to the basement, where the generator is, and reset it. But if the power was off, it'd be pitch-black down there, and you'd be more likely to get lost and hurt yourselves stumbling over things than actually find the generator, so I wouldn't advise it. You'd probably be better off just waiting for the end of your shift: the main power automatically comes back on at 6 A.M. sharp, and the generator resets itself for the next night."

"All right, then." Stiles considered. "Anything else we should know?"

"Not much," Mark replied, while he bent over and picked up a large cardboard box from the floor. "Oh, by the way, you should put these on." He set the box down on the table. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza uniforms; we've got all sizes, so a couple of these should fit you two."

Scott opened the box, revealing the contents to be a stack of dark blue vests and hats, just like the one Mark had been wearing when they'd first come in. He found a vest and hat in his size, while Stiles picked out another set.

As Scott and Stiles donned the vests and hats, Mark leaned against the wall next to the door. "There is one other thing," he added. "Ah… the previous security guard, the last guy to hold this position, knew we were hiring new guards, so he recorded a series of training tapes for you guys last week. I think he recorded five in total, one for each day of the week: we found the five tapes in the office on Friday morning. So, you guys should get a phone call shortly after midnight: just let it go to voicemail, and it'll play his first recording and brief you on how exactly the night guard's job works."

Stiles frowned. "Hang on, you _found_ the tapes? Didn't the guy just give them to you?"

"Actually, no," Mark replied. "It's weird: nobody's seen or heard from him since last Thursday, when he went in to work. The place was fine when we got there to open up the next morning, but he'd already clocked out by the time the day shift people showed up. I've tried calling him a few times, but he hasn't answered." He shrugged. "Must just be taking some of his overdue vacation days, I guess. The guy's usually a workaholic: he had _lots_ of vacation time saved up."

Scott nodded. "Got it. So, we just wait for the phone call, and that'll give us the rest of the information we need?"

"Exactly." Mark smiled, checking his watch. "Well, I'd better be going. You two boys have fun! And remember: try not to let the power run out. Good night!" Whistling cheerfully to himself, he strolled out of the office and off down one of the corridors. A few minutes later, the distant sounds of the front doors being closed and locked reached Scott's sensitive ears.

Stiles glanced at his phone to check the time. 11:53 P.M.

"Well, this should be fun," he remarked sarcastically.

.

 _12:00 A.M._

 _First Night_

The tolling of a distant bell marked midnight. Stiles sighed, leaning back in his chair. "And here we go," he murmured.

With a series of clanks and whirs, the lights abruptly flickered, most of them either fading in brightness or going out entirely. The interior of the restaurant was cast into a dimly lit gloom.

In the security office, Scott rose to his feet and stepped over to the left door. He leaned outside, glancing down the darkened hallway that led back to the main party room. Except for a flickering light on the ceiling at the far end of the hallway, it was mostly dark. He had to suppress a shiver running up his spine.

Ducking back into the office, Scott examined the control panel on the wall next to the door. Just as he'd noticed the first time they'd come into the office, there were two buttons on the silver panel, one red and marked DOORS, and the other green and marked LIGHTS.

 _Hmmm…_ He pressed the green button, and a flickering light activated right outside the doors, briefly illuminating the area outside the door with a bright light. Remembering Mark's lecture about electricity usage, he switched it off with another press of the button.

"Hey, Scott, take a look at this!" Stiles called over from the desk, where he was now looking intently at the computer screen.

"What?" Scott walked back over to him, bending down and looking at the screen, to see that Stiles had brought up the program marked _Surveillance_. A layout of the pizzeria had appeared on the screen, with the positions of eleven cameras marked on the screen by icons. He clicked on the one marked CAM 1A, and immediately jerked back in shock as the image of three large, humanoid figures came up on the screen.

"So those must be the animatronics," Scott mused, looking at them.

"Yeah," Stiles replied as he regained control over his breathing. "I, uh, I did some reading on the place over the last couple of days. So apparently, those guys–" he pointed at the screen, indicating each of the three animatronics in turn "– are Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear. There's supposed to be a fourth one around here somewhere, but I'm not sure where." He clicked on CAM 1B, which showed a view of the large, empty dining room.

For several minutes, Scott and Stiles flicked through each of the security cameras. They found nothing: the pizzeria was as empty and silent as a grave.

After about twenty minutes, Stiles grew bored; frankly, Scott was surprised he'd lasted that long. "Okay, screw this," he muttered, standing and stretching. "I'm gonna stretch my legs and go to the bathroom. Stay here and watch the cams till I get back, okay?" Checking under the desk, he retrieved a large black flashlight. "There's another one under there," he reported as he emerged, "so you can use that one if you want to walk around."

"Right, thanks," Scott replied.

Stiles grinned, then exited the office out the right-side door and walked off down the darkened hallway, watching his step to avoid tripping over anything.

Left alone in the office, Scott walked back over to the left door and checked the light again. Still nothing there. He switched off the light and frowned, tapping the red button marked DOORS. _That's weird: where's the door?_ Out of idle curiosity, he pressed the button.

Instantly, a thick metal door shot straight down out of the ceiling in front of him, slamming into position with a loud _boom!_ Scott jumped back, startled by the sudden impact, but regained his composure. He glanced back at the computer, and noticed that the power bar it was displaying was now dropping more rapidly, down to 87%. He pressed the red button again, and the door retracted up into the ceiling.

"Weird," he muttered. Why would a kids' pizzeria need doors like that on its security office?

Suddenly, the sound of a ringing telephone cut through the gloom. The sound was coming from the landline phone on the desk. Scott almost picked it up, before he remembered Mark's instructions regarding the recorded messages from the previous night guard and just let it ring.

After the phone rang about half a dozen times, it was transferred to voicemail with a click and a beep. There was a brief pause, and then a male voice echoed through the office. " _Ah, hello? Hello, hello? Um… I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you: I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine! So let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"_

Nodding to himself, Scott sat down in his chair behind the desk, devoting his attention to the phone message.

" _Uh, let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um… 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person; upon discovery that damage or death has occurred, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned with bleach, and the carpets have been replaced… blah, blah, blah."_

Scott sat up straight at that, staring at the phone in confusion. In what restaurant in the world would they include something like _that_ in the legal documents?!

" _Now, that might sound bad, I know,"_ the guy on the phone continued casually, _"but there's really nothing to worry about. Ah, the animatronic characters here_ do _get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a little irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to… wander a bit."_

Scott felt a chill run up his neck at that, and he glanced nervously to each door. "They move?" he whispered.

" _Uh, they're left in some kind of free-roaming mode at night. Ah… something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long? They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah… I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Scott's eyes widened. _What?!_

The Phone Guy, as Scott had begun referring to him subconsciously, paused briefly, before continuing. _"Now, concerning your safety. The only real risk to you, as a night watchman here – if any – is the fact that these characters, ah… if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a_ person _. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now, that wouldn't be so bad… if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death… Ah, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that pop out the front of the mask. Heh."_ He chuckled nervously.

Scott was staring at the phone, his eyes wide in a mixture of shock and horror.

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_ Phone Guy continued, his voice now more cheerful. _"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. All right. Good night!"_

There was a click, and the phone call shifted to a dial tone before shutting off.

Scott wasn't quite sure to make of this, but he knew it wasn't good. _So, wait… the animatronics walk around at night? And if they see us, they're going to try to kill us?_ The idea sounded completely ridiculous, but he'd seen a lot of things that defied explanation since becoming a werewolf. Haunted animatronics at a kids' pizza place was a stretch even by his standards, but he was definitely more willing to believe the possibility than most people would be.

He looked at the cameras again, clicking on the one marked CAM 7. A view of the doors to the bathroom came into view: a moment later, something walked out of the far bathroom. Scott's eyes widened, until a flashlight beam shone on the floor and he realized that it was just Stiles, leaving the bathroom and walking back into the main party room.

Sighing in relief, Scott leaned back in his chair, clicking on the camera marked CAM 1A – the main stage – to make sure all the animatronics were in their proper places.

And then he sat bolt upright, staring at the screen in horror. Both Chica and Freddy were still on the stage, staring blankly offscreen… but Bonnie, the oversized purple rabbit, was _gone_.

Scott whirled, looking towards the door on the right. " _Stiles!_ " he yelled.

.

 _A/N: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my newest story,_ _ **Seven Nights**_ _! I admit that these two franchises may not seem like the best setting for a crossover, but when I considered the lore, horror-themed nature, and supernatural elements of the_ _ **Five Nights at Freddy's**_ _franchise, I realized it could work really well in the world of_ _ **Teen Wolf**_ _. To that end, I got an idea, and this story was born!_

 _Don't worry, things will get much more exciting in later chapters. You may also have noticed that I made some changes to the layout of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, adding a generator and the whole basement thing: those elements were loosely borrowed from the Five Nights at Freddy's GMOD layout, which you can find in some YouTube Let's Play videos (although I've greatly expanded on the concept for this story, to give the characters more things to do and more areas to move around in. This story should be really cool by the time I get done with it, so I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!_

 _By the way, Mark Cawthon, the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in this story, is an original character of mine, but I did base his name and appearance on two real-world people who are closely tied to_ _ **Five Nights at Freddy's**_ _. His last name, Cawthon, obviously refers to Scott Cawthon, the creator of the FNAF video games: I didn't call him Scott Cawthon because there was already a Scott in that scene, so that would've made writing the conversation sound weird. His first name, Mark, refers to Markiplier, a popular YouTuber whose Let's Play videos of the FNAF games served as part of my inspiration to write this story. So, if you'd like a face and voice to go with Mark's character in this story, he looks and sounds just like Markiplier does, particularly in his FNAF playthrough videos._

 _I greatly appreciate receiving feedback on my writing, so if anyone has any questions or comments regarding this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please: that doesn't help anyone.)_

 _Next chapter, Scott and Stiles find out exactly how dangerous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria really is… can they make it through the first night alive? Stay tuned!_

 _See you all next time!_


End file.
